Round traduction
by BeeSwan
Summary: Une boîte de nuit, une ambiance chaude et un heureux hasard. Venez découvrir un Edward humain qui cède à ses pulsions et une Bella plutôt entreprenante. Attention LEMON !


Round 1 traduction de la fiction de halestorm93

On pouvait entendre la musique résonner depuis le trottoir. La queue pour entrer dans la boîte de nuit allait jusqu'au coin de la rue. Heureusement pour moi, mon frère aîné, Emmett, était un des videurs. Donc je pouvais entrer gratuitement et rapidement. Je vis Em, il me fit un signe de tête et j'entrai. Les dernières mesures du morceau explosaient, les lumières vacillaient et les filles étaient CHAUDES ! Je décidai de me frayer un chemin jusqu'au bar pour prendre un verre avant de commencer à chasser. Quelques filles m'arrêtèrent sur le chemin mais j'étais plus intéressé par mon premier verre de la soirée que par une séance de séduction. Je m'assis et commandai une bière au barman. C'est là que je la vis. Elle avait de très beaux grands yeux marron. Ses cheveux lisses étaient presque auburn. Et elle avait de très courbes appétissantes. Je la désirais ; elle était la plus incroyable fille que j'avais jamais vue. Elle me regarda, me lança pour la première fois un sourire satisfait avant de tourner la tête vers une autre direction. Pouvait-elle vraiment ne pas être intéressée par moi ? Bizarre. Il valait mieux que je dise quelque chose pour attirer son attention.

« Salut. Tu passes une bonne soirée ?" Elle me regarda de nouveau et répondit.

« Ca dépend. »

« De quoi exactement ? »

« Si tu m'offres un verre ou pas. » Elle me jeta encore un coup d'œil mais cette fois-ci, elle sourit, me dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches et brillantes.

« Bien sûr. Voudrais-tu un martini ? » Elle gloussa. Elle se tourna vers le barman et commanda une bière.

« J'aime qu'une fille sache boire. »

« Et j'aime qu'un gars sache danser. »

Nous prîmes une gorgée de nos bouteilles et je la guidai vers la piste de danse. Nous étions au milieu de la piste, l'un contre l'autre. Ensuite elle colla ses fesses contre mon entrejambe. Elle se baissa et bougea ses hanches en faisant des mouvements circulaires. Je le vis comme une invitation à mettre mes mains sur sa petite robe noire. Je saisis ses fesses ; elles étaient fermes et lisses. Elle était encore penchée quand sa main attrapa mon poignet. Elle prit ma main me tirant en avant, presque contre elle, puis elle m'entraîna loin de la piste de danse. Pourquoi se dirigeait-elle vers les toilettes ? C'était mystérieux. Elle s'arrêta brutalement.

"Je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu ton nom ?"

« C'est Edward, et le tien ? »

« Bella »

Ensuite elle commença à m'embrasser. Bella, ma déesse nouvellement découverte, m'embrassait ! Mes lèvres se moulaient sur les siennes. Je commençai à lécher sa pulpeuse lèvre inférieure avant de glisser ma langue dans sa bouche. Nos langues se caressèrent. Ma prise sur son visage et sa taille se fit plus ferme pour l'enlacer plus étroitement. Elle affermit son étreinte aussi ; elle tira sur mon pantalon. Elle se retourna vers la porte des toilettes et l'ouvrit avant de m'entraîner vers une cabine. Ah ! C'était donc pour cela qu'elle m'emmenait dans les toilettes ! Elle verrouilla la porte de la cabine derrière elle, et mon sexe se durcit aussitôt, elle était si désirable !

Elle retira ma ceinture et s'attaqua à mon pantalon en même temps qu'elle relevait sa robe. Je collai Bella contre moi lorsqu'elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille, je la pénétrai. Je fis quelques mouvements de va et vient. Son bassin accompagnait mes mouvements en montant et descendant. Je la poussai contre le mur, non parce que j'en avais besoin mais juste pour la plaquer contre le mur. Son dos s'arqua et elle laissa échapper un gémissement. Elle commença à m'embrasser le visage pendant que je lui mordillai l'épaule. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans mon dos.

« Plus fort ! » me demanda-t-elle. Oh je le fis volontiers, je la plaquai de nouveau contre le mur, l'obligeant à lâcher mon dos pendant quelques secondes.

« Tu veux que ce soit plus fort ? » la taquinai-je.

« Oh oui!! Fais-le ENCORE ! »

Je recommençais trois fois et à chaque fois, elle laissait échapper des gémissements dignes d'une star du porno. C'était si bon à entendre que je sentis une vague de jouissance monter en moi et elle me suivit peu de temps après. Mon corps était si chamboulé que je faillis tomber sur les toilettes, mais à la place elle me poussa contre le mur et fis glisser ses ongles aiguisés sur mon ventre. Je pris une petite respiration à cause de la légère douleur. Cela laisserait une marque.

Bella prit plusieurs grandes inspirations, se dégagea et sortit de la cabine. En revenant à la réalité, je remis mes vêtements et me ruai à sa suite. Je la retins pour pouvoir l'embrasser, la caresser. Elle gloussa légèrement.

« Edward, tu es si mignon. »

« Comme toi. Je te désire encore. » Elle sourit.

« Ne sois pas idiot. Nous venons juste de finir. Et puis la nuit ne fait que commencer… Je serais toujours partante pour un deuxième round."

Sur ses paroles, je la guidai vers la sortie de la boîte surpeuplée. Je l'emmenai dans mon appartement. Nous eûmes plusieurs autres rounds, et elle revint toujours pour en avoir plus.


End file.
